far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Restoration Initiative
The Imperial Restoration Initiative (short: The Initiative/IRI) is a wide collaboration and organization of various paramilitary, militaristic and humanity first groups within the nobility and the serfdom. The IRI was founded as underground movement shortly after the fall of the Blood Eagle. While during recent events which comprised the public image of the IRI and House Aquila, the IRI distanced themselves from all groups responsible for the terror attacks and radical elements that openly highlight the Blood Eagle and her deeds within the organization and turning into a legitimate political party. Regardless of this development is still assumed that the Initiative still has close contact and ties to other extremist parties and organizations loyal or affiliated to those. Parties in a collaboration (in character and out of character) are encouraged to visit the Initiative's contact formular. History Founding of the Imperial Restoration Initiative The first iteration of the IRI was driven by pure hate against the treacherous noble factions that fought against what they saw as the rightful emperox, the then Aquilan Empress Alejandra Ari , including the disloyal parts of House Aquila. Back then the Imperial Restoration Initiative drew its main bulk of supporters from those still loyal to the Empress. They organized various campaigns and even attacks against enemies of the “True Empire” and for many years after the Blood Eagle's fall it was their goal to undermine and attack weakened political positions in favor of a more positive neo-eagleist outcome in political regards. The Era of the New Empire and the Cygnus Plot Throughout the period known as the New Empire, the IRI changed from the former blood cultural aspects to a more militarist type of organization, while still embracing and legitimizing some of the reformations the Blood Eagle intended to bring to her Empire. After the revelation of House Crux ’s investigation of the Cygnus Plot the IRI supported House Aquila in the fight against the rampaging synthetic legions and drifted away from its former totalitarian point of view. Once Cygnus was defeated, the IRI turned their attention to the growing threat of monopolies as they began to realize the direct threat to the Empire that ACRE resembled, especially since the founding of the STO . During this time, the Imperial Restoration Initiative distanced itself from Blood Eagle cults and their public acts of terror, by disbanding all cells within the IRI that supported or worshiped the former Aquilan empress. Whilst still it is a belief within the IRI that the Blood Eagle intended a proper reformation of the Empire, they denounce the ways that this was forced upon the Empire's citizens and prefer a more open discussion about this topic within the Empire. The Common Era Nowadays, the IRI stands for opposing the bureaucratic and corporate ideology as an imperial reformation. They denounce business practices as a form of government, being just tools for the legitimate government, and prepare for a intergalactic war against the mega-corporations and their allies. They organize shelters filled with supplies of weapons, equipment, and food for a long period of guerrilla type warfare based upon the concerns of the current dependence of the corporate monopolies for supplies. For the preservation of the Empire, the IRI wants to keep the imperial structure at large but change its governmental form into a military regime to dismantle any greed and bickering within the noble houses, jealousy of the corporations, and dismiss the question of the Emperox. Which they believe is responsible for many of the issues and wars over the last many centuries. The Imperial Restoration Initiative also adopted a new banner created for a more modern and strict style, using the form of the original logo as a basis. The new logo was reduced to three strictures of outward pointing tips as symbolism for the defense of the Empire. Policies The Imperial Restoration Initiative categorizes their beliefs into three main strictures. Unity The IRI focuses on a strict partnership and cooperation method within the whole Empire to ensure its safety and unity in times of crisis. Dissidents and critics are to be observed and and if necessary to be educated to guarantee a broad and widely present peace in the sector. Based upon unity there is no real space for independence outside of the Empire. We aim to either subjugate or absorb opposing parties to either be loyal followers or be revoked from its political and physical influence. The IRI believes in a display of strength by militarizing the Empire with a strict but just rule and governmental system with a quick, military based enforcement of law. Equality As times have repeatedly shown, there will always be someone who desires or envies nobility, lusts for power, or is willing to risk imperial unity with their actions. It doesn't matter if noble, serf, or freemen - everyone is a potential victim of this. A good service for the Empire is what should be responsible for your privileges, if you are a honest worker you should be granted luxuries and civil rights. It is the Imperial Restoration Initiative’s long term goal to reduce noble privileges and raise the rights of common folk for broad support of their ideology to the point where at someday they may dismantle the caste system, potentially in its entirety. Humanity As with the common belief and tenets of the High Church, the IRI believe in the superiority of mankind. Humans are equal, we all have souls and feelings, and our goal is the survival of our species. The IRI aims to keep a strong humanity first policy and maybe even to re-educate aliens capable of work as a fix for the labor crisis in exchange for the dismantling of the human caste system. Dissidents, Synthetics and Aliens are a threat to our survival and we promise to fight these threats to ensure our people a safe and well being. Organization The Imperial Restoration Initiative is an umbrella term, for a loose group of independent cells, organised by a central group of anonymous individuals known as the Central Authority. They seeks to meaningfully direct discontented groups to replace the current government with one of their own choosing, preferably lead by the military and law enforcement. The organisation seeks to replace the current form of government with an imperial military lead government and implement policies to reorganize and unify the Empire. Within the recent years they distanced themselves from violent solutions and instead focus on getting more and more recognition by mass media, public political influence, and provocative advertisement by promoting imperial unity, strength and equality by reforming the current caste-system. Known Active Cells Non-confirmed Cells Known Former Cells Buisnesses and Organizations This section includes organizations and businesses partially or even totally controlled by the Initiative. ARMatius Military Armament and Equipment For more information, see Amatius Family Businesses Although not directly possessed by the movement, ARMatius Military Armament and Equipment is currently controlled by one or more members of the IRI on various important positions. In recent times the business is vastly increasing due to anonymous contractors. Centuri-O's™ Corporation As the major producer of delicious and emboldening cereals, Centuri-O’s is one of the biggest businesses controlled by the IRI and provided the movement with a good and steady income due to its ever increasing market share. It is not certain how strongly involved the IRI is with Centuri O’s but it is assumed that it covers major positions at the corporation. Frequently asked questions In character FAQ The contents of this section are fictional exclusively written for Rollplay’s Far Verona. Correlation to real existing organisations and people are random and not intended. The used media is in character (IC information) that usual people from Acheron Rho are able to gain and explore. The content was created to enrich the lore off Far Verona’s universe and offer more options for roleplay and diversity. For out of character (OOC) information take a look at our OOC FAQ, please remember that OOC information is not available to the public of Acheron Rho and treat it as such. Out of character FAQ The contents of this page are fiction, exclusively written for Rollplay’s Far Verona Faction Turn. Correlation to existing organisations and people are random and not intended. The used media is out of character (OOC information) that most people from Acheron Rho are not aware of. The content was created to enrich the lore off Far Verona’s universe and offer more options for roleplay and diversity. For in character (IC) information take a look at our IC information page, please remember that OOC information is not available to the public of Acheron Rho and treat it as such. Category:House Aquila Category:Organizations